


At the gates of the Black City

by sqbr



Series: Urthemiel [7]
Category: Dragon Age Origins
Genre: F/M, Fanart, M/M, Multi, OT3, Other, Poly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-07
Updated: 2010-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/pseuds/sqbr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zevran, Dane, Morrigan and Urthemiel facing the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the gates of the Black City

**Author's Note:**

> [Crossposted to DeviantArt](http://sqbr.deviantart.com/#/d2tg4ol).
> 
> Apologies for the lack of any actual depiction of the gates. I'm not sure they'd be at them anyway, since Zevran isn't a mage. It's ~metaphorical~ or...something.

Description: Zevran and Dane Amell kiss, Morrigan rests her head on Dane's shoulder. Urthemiel sits cross legged in the foreground, glowing, with her staff resting on her knees. Urthemiel is in her late teens, everyone else their late thirties to early forties.


End file.
